No Longer MIA
by cra-z-stephie
Summary: ...OneShot...After the war things are starting to settle down but not for the Order their mission is to find Hermione Granger who has fled after losing her memory, follow her story and how the Order finds her and she no longer becomes MIA....DMHG and BZGW


**No Longer Missing In Action (M.I.A)**

Disclaimer: as you can see I am not JK Rowling and I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable, those that aren't recognizable are completely mine. By the way the characters in here may be a little AU…I have warned you.

Summary: ...OneShot...After the war things are starting to settle down but not for the Order their mission is to find Hermione Granger who has fled after losing her memory, follow her story and how the Order finds her and she no longer becomes MIA

For the currency part of the story I used this website to do it, just because I need a proper price.

Just to say this so people don't get confused

'…' People's Thoughts

"…" People's Words

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\\//\//\//\//\\//\//\//\//\//\//\

I was in Rome with my cousins and Aunt Siscile (pronounced like Cecile); they were Americans so they wanted to visit all the many European sites that Europe had to offer, but they really wanted to see Rome because we had family there. Luckily everyone in my family knew I was a witch so there were no problems, plus I was legally allowed to use magic outside of school because I had already graduated school. Basically when I was there they had me shrink all of their bags so they didn't have to go through baggage and things like that. Since I was living with them now and they were muggles I was able to keep money from both worlds (muggle and magical) with me at all times just in case type thing.

I didn't really tell you about myself did I? Well my name is Hermione Jane Amelia Granger, yes many people know me as the brain of the Golden Trio and Harry Potter's best friend. Well during seventh year Voldemort attacked Hogwarts killing many first and second years that couldn't defend each other very well yet. In the end the Light Side won and yes Harry fulfilled his prophecy and slayed Voldemort and yes you did read correctly Voldemort was slain by the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Everyone who fought had survived except for the first and second years and everyone was a casualty in this war. I myself had lost my memory for two weeks until I accidentally walked into a wall one day and it had all came back. Apparently while I was indisposed as one could say I had gone under the name of Mia (mee-uh) Regnarg, that was the name of my imaginary friend as a child and apparently while indisposed I was very child-like. Anyways since "Hermione Granger" was not down on the "Alive" list many people thought I was dead, but "Hermione Granger" did appear on the missing in action (M.I.A) list, so some people still held hope, well at least I hoped so.

Anyways, I really didn't want to see anyone, I didn't really want anyone to find me, mainly because they didn't visit me in St. Mungo's. I mean yeah I was under a different name and was down as M.I.A. but still I asked the nurses if anyone had asked for a Hermione Granger while I was out. Once I had come back "in" like to my own mind I had found out that information as well as another tragic thing, I had found out that my parents themselves were one of the last muggles to be slaughtered by Voldemort himself. So that information left me really angry, sad, I don't really know, all I know is that I went through every single negative emotion in the book. The Healers at St. Mungo's thought it would be best if I went to live with a relative. So I went to live with my Aunt Siscile (we call her Cia), Uncle Charlie, their two daughters Givonne (gee-AH-von-ee) (we call her Gia) and Amelia (a-meal-ee-ah) (we call her Lia) and my orphaned cousin Kristina (we call her Tia), her parents were killed a few years ago in 9/11 and she still won't talk about it. My parents died 3 months ago and I don't really care now it was just a fact that I had to deal with, it also helps that I didn't have as good as relationship with them as everyone thought I did.

Ok now let's go on to how I look, living in America has changed me, instead of reading, I dance to the latest music. I watch football instead of Quidditch. Instead of learning new spells I improve the old ones for a better life. I also dyed my hair black and put in green streaks to match my cousins. My baggy two-sizes-too-big clothes are now cargo pants and tight tank tops, to accessorize Gia bought me chains and smoky make-up. I got coloured contacts from the optometrist (an eye doctor) so now my chocolate brown eyes were now ice blue to match my cousins. I figured with this new look no one from Hogwarts would recognize me, because as I said I didn't want to be found and so I won't be found.

Ok now let's go to my cousins, as I keep saying my hair and eyes are all matching my cousins because the four of us all dress alike we look like quadruplets if one didn't know us, except for our hair streaks. Gia (gee-uh) wears only dark blue and black so she has navy blue streaks in her hair, Gia doesn't really have a style just as long as it is dark blue. Lia (lee-uh) is a goofball she likes the colour pink and has pink streaks in her hair as well as she wears preppy/punk clothes for her style. She and my next cousin Kristina are two years younger than Gia and I; Tia (tee-uh) is like Lia in style she wears punk/preppy clothes but only in purple and black so she has purple streaks in her hair. Cia (see-uh) – my aunt Siscile – has black hair and blue eyes naturally but she had put in some highlights to her hair which made her look really weird, she is a person who is really into glam in style wise meaning everything is flashy and metallic looking, she is the coolest, she is more of a friend then an aunt/mother to the four of us, she is also very, very generous which is why Tia and I live here.

So where is here anyway, well we are in the outskirts of New York City, just a half hour drive from the big city. We live in a rich suburb, where it is all primp and proper in the front yards but the back yard was a different story. Their house had five bedrooms and three bathrooms; well two of the bedrooms are in the basement but who really cares about that. The backyard has a Jacuzzi and a huge sports pool that was 8ft. deep. They had a bar that was always stocked with the best muggle alcohol known to man, we were underage but we were still allowed to drink it as long as we don't throw up on the floor. They also had two 90 inch screen TV's that are plasma plus surround sound on both.

My Uncle Charlie I haven't really talked about him much but he had won the lottery twice and was a lawyer to top it all off so they were pretty wealthy. He has black hair and grey eyes and normally keeps to himself, mainly because he if the only boy in a house of five girls, normally he would just go out with his friends and come back richer than he was before, my uncle was a really lucky man but he didn't flaunt it, the house was all my aunt's doing. He was also very protective of the five of us (aunt included); we were hid girls and defended the four of us like any other father would.

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\\//\//\//\//\\//\//\//\//\//\//\

"Mia, shrink these bags please" Cia asked me while we were getting ready to leave to go to Italy as I had already said.

"Coming!" I yelled from upstairs and I ran down the many stairs they had "is this all the luggage?" I asked and she nodded "ok then" I said and did a nonverbal spell to shrink them, they then became the size of a cell phone because they were all separate bags in a trunk.

"Gia! Lia! Tia! Time to go!" Cia said loudly through the intercom on the side wall and the three of them ran down the stairs like a herd of elephants "Got your passports?" they nodded flashing their passports to her and the six of us dashed out the door and piled into the five seater car. We drove to the airport for our non-stop flight to Rome. The drive itself took 45 minutes to complete (30 minutes to get to the city and 15 minutes to get to the airport). Uncle Charlie dropped us off and sped off to work as he was five minutes late he was coming in a few days because he couldn't get the time off work, he was working on a case right now and had to wait till it was finished.

I took out our flight tickets from my purse and noticed that I was not with the other four I was a row behind them and aunt Cia was in front of them, 'at least I am near the right?' Wrong, I was stuck next to think aromatic woman with a baby who wouldn't stop crying. So I pulled out my iPod and listened to it the whole way trying to ignore the smell as well as I did a thing that I haven't done since I first went to America. I read a book it was a muggle book on dragons and –to them – other mythical creatures. It was fascinating to know that those things actually exist and that eight years ago I wouldn't have believed it in a heartbeat, this book told me a lot about the gorgon Medusa and how she was defeated and other Greek myths it was absolutely fascinating. We landed in a mere 5 hours (A/N: I am making up a time because I don't know the exact times) and by that time I had read only half my book and I was disappointed almost. We got off and waited for my aunt Jessie to pick us up. It was a long wait, an hour to be precise then she came, riding her green mustang corvette.

"Sorry sis, long drive"

"That's alright sis" Cia said "Mia this is your Aunt Jessica but we call her Jessie, she is your mother's twin sister"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jessie, but I didn't know my mother had a twin"

"Well we didn't really get along that well, we were like cats and dogs" she said cheerfully "how are they doing these days?"

Those words brought tears to my eyes, yeah I didn't fit in with them but they were still my parents. I looked down to keep her from seeing them, and luckily Cia butted in before she could ask again "They are dead Jess, they died in the war of light and darkness"

"Oh I am so sorry Mia, I didn't mean to upset you"

"That's alright" I said as she wiped a tear from my eye.

"My dear, there is no need to hide you tears, tears show others that we are human and not a machine" she said

"Philosophy?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"I love unexplained things"

"That's good, I'll show you my library" she said "Now let's go we have a long drive to the villa" we got into her car which wasn't very comfortable but it seated six so we were good, Lia had to sit up front with Cia and Jess where as Gia, Tia and I were in the back. We drove the one hour drive to the villa but villa could not be the word for it more like mansion, yes that would be the right word.

"Cia, where is all your luggage?"

"Mia's got it in her purse" she said casually, Jess looked at me curiously then back at Cia

"Is she a witch?" Jess asked curiously

"Yes like I have told you before"

"Oh yes I remember now" she said casually

"Ok then" Cia said ending the conversation

"I married a wizard from England"

"What's his name? Maybe I know him"

"His name is Kingsley Shacklebolt" she said proudly, I was shocked, and I prayed that he wouldn't recognize me "He's off though doing work for his people" she explained to us all

"I see" I said totally relieved at the fact I don't have to see him, I had nothing against him but still being near a person I knew from the Order no less was still a little scary. She showed us to our rooms mine was last so I could unload my purse of their luggage; with each showing my bag became lighter and lighter especially since I was unloading the "heavy trunks" I love magic especially the spell to make things lighter. When I finally saw my room I didn't even take it in I just automatically went to my own luggage and unpacked and then changed into a new outfit that was more for the Italian temperature. I came out wearing a black mini skirt and a black tube top with a green dragon on it. It reminded me of my long time enemy that turned good and my long time crush. To me I couldn't have him because he was evil but he actually saved me from a Death Eater who was actually his father. I guess Draco Malfoy is not off limits anymore I mean I did hear he is friends with Harry and Ron and I mean he even fought along side us in the war.

Gia, Lia, Tia and I all walked down to the dinner hall each of us wearing the same thing but in our own colours. "Wow you all look like quadruplets!!" Jess said astonished "Well anyways I am having a party this Saturday. So tomorrow you four and I are taking the day to shop for the perfect dress, and since my sister always has things here it will just be us five. Yay!!" she ended excitedly "So girls get a good night sleep so you can be all energized for shopping tomorrow" she said excitedly as the dishes were cleared away.

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\\//\//\//\//\\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Last I tossed and turned a lot, I was so cold because I guess the temperature drops once the sun goes down in Italy, I couldn't even warm up last night and the silk sheets didn't help either. I ended up just putting a very thick blanket on last night so I could sleep. At sun rise the temperature rose a lot. Jessie came only an hour after sun rise to wake each of up because we were going shopping. "Oh Joy!" I said sarcastically to her but she either didn't catch it or shrugged it off. Once we were all up Jess told us that we were each going to a different store for the dresses.

"Yay a day of shopping for dresses for a party woo hoo" Gia said sarcastically and again Jess either didn't hear it or just shrugged it off, I on the other hand sniggered quietly beside her. Now since Lia was Cia's favourite daughter—and the youngest—she got to go first. She tried on so many dresses that there was way too many to count and too much pink for my eyes. She tried on everything that was pink, light pink, dark pink, baby pink, hot pink, bright pink, dull pink, pink and white, and of course pink and black. She tried on halters, ¾ length sleeve (a sleeve that goes just past our elbow and almost to your wrists) ½ length sleeve (sleeve that only goes to your elbows), t-shirt, full length sleeve, and of course sleeveless. This girl was so … **_picky_** I say with disgust, she tried on things for two whole hours. We watched her try on dress after dress after dress; the shop ladies—there was three—were going frantic trying to get and put back all the pink dresses and they were gaining major commission with this one girl.

"C'mon Lia" Tia drawled "just pick one already" she demanded

"Hold your horses Lia; you will have your turn" she yelled at her cousin/best friend

"Not at this rate" she mumbled this made Gia and I to giggle quietly. When she came out this time she was in awe at herself as she gazed in the mirror. Her dress was brink (that's bright and pink in one word) it was a strapless dress that went to the floor like a prom dress almost it even billowed out at the waist and it really slimmed her figure. We were excited because you know we thought she had finally chosen her dress but we were wrong. Just as soon as we sat up she said "No I changed my mind" we all groaned and slouched back down. She picked out another one, tried it on and screamed at the cuteness it was, it was baby pink with silver sequins crisscrossing the bodice of the dress as well as spaghetti straps, it went to her knees and it was light and flowy, in it…she looked gorgeous it's as simple as that. Once she changed out of it she boxed it up, it cost about $150 American which was about 324770£ in Italian. She wasn't surprised she was used to the whole I am rich buy me everything expensive act she put on. We put her dress in the trunk and climbed in to move to the next store for Tia. She was excited because it was her turn, Gia and I groaned and prepared ourselves for another wait.

Tia may be the best friend of Lia but she is not like her at all. She knew exactly what she wanted, a purple, floor-length, halter-top dress that ties up in the back. Well she got what she wanted it just didn't fit her perfectly so she went with her second choice. It was a purple, crisscross halter-top, floor-length dress, it was just a little off from her first choice but this one hugged her perfectly. Not surprisingly in the least we were out within 20 minutes, her simple dress cost about $80 American which was about 173218.71£ in Italian and she was surprised that it cost so much. She's a New Yorker and not used to the high amount of money spent on her. After we left the store we put the box on top of Lia's and drove to the next store, it was now time for Gia's dress and she liked shopping as much as people near a smelly person.

Gia will only wear two colours blue and black, so she like her sister took a long time to decide on which dress to buy, she didn't like white so only blue and black, she didn't know what she wanted so me being the nice cousin for my best friend I got the duty of picking out the prefect dress "Mia, pick one out for me please" she whined I had a slightly better fashion sense than her now any ways and I could always pick out the best thing for a person to wear. I walked around the store looking at only the blue and black ones, ten minutes later and I my eyes not being able to figure out one dress from another I finally just randomly picked one from the shelf changed the colour to blue and black magically and brought it back to them I barely even looked at it until she put it on that is. The dress was now bright blue with black embroidered crosses and vines and thorns on an angle going down from right to left, of course it was a halter and floor length and it fit her perfectly.

"That is either strangely weird or I have a good gift" I said to know one but myself. The real colour of the dress was white with black crosses, but the shop keeper didn't even notice the strange colour. "Ooh perceptive" I said to myself and giggled a little. We paid about $200 American for the dress and that was about 433027.42£ Italian, I couldn't believe that I grabbed such an expensive dress without knowing it so I helped pay for it just to be fair. As soon as that was boxed up we put it in the trunk beside the other two dresses and drove to the next store. Now it was time for my dress.

Jess sent the three of them over to a little restaurant that she loves so they could eat, whilst I chose my dress, I mean c'mon we have been shopping for about 5 hours already and I was like 2 in the afternoon. "Mia I want to tell you something"

"Is it that you are pregnant? Because I know you are" I asked/said looking at her

"No that's not it …wait … how did you know?"

"Secret power" I stated simply, though I was not really sure about it, I just felt it inside of me that she was pregnant, I felt strangely connected to her more than I did Cia.

"I wanted to ask you to come with me to my favourite store, it's a little expensive there but since you are my god daughter I figured I would spoil you this time"

"You're my godmother?"

"Yes, didn't you know that?" I shook my head as in no I did not but she kept going "well its true so come on" she pulled me into this fancy schmancy store where many of the dresses were like $500 or more. I tried on a few dresses feeling very uneasy about the high prices. I finally after about a half an hour it was black with emerald green flowers. It was floor-length with spaghetti straps, the flowers start at the top and swirl around the dress to the floor almost like Gia's but I had more loops—as you could say—of my design. The dress in total cost about $520 American which is about 1125863.55£ Italian, she paid for all of it and wouldn't let me help at all, and then we walked back to the restaurant where the girls were eating. I ordered a Roman salad and a Diet Coke for I was not that hungry. Jess just ordered a simple glass of wine. Gia was eating penné pasta with tomato sauce for she was a vegetarian. Lia was eating Bruschetta (A/N: it is a toasted bread with olive oil and tomatoes plus some other ingredients like spices and flavourings, correct me if I am wrong), and lastly Tia was eating pizza with cheese, pepperoni, mushrooms, and green peppers.

When we were all done we paid for the meal and then Jess took us to go get shoes for our dresses, you know new dress, and new shoes it just goes together. Lia and Tia squealed with excitement at one glance at the shoe store; it was wall to wall shoes of every type. Jess walked over to couple of the sales people and asked for some assistance and just by saying her name two rushed out form the back immediately they were both eager to help. In the end, of trying on shoe after shoe after shoe and walking around in them we all finally decided on our shoes. Lia and Tia both got metallic strappy sandals that had a three-inch heel, the strap wrapped up their legs in a mythical Roman like fashion. Gia got simple black two-inch with blue glitter sandals. All three pairs matched their dresses exactly, my shoes alone rose me up three inches. They were a satin-wrap type of shoe to just above my ankle. Altogether Jess had paid about $200 American which is about 433027.42£ Italian for the shoes for us girls and herself though she wouldn't let us see them after that was all paid for and put in the trunk she drove us to the next store.

This was an accessories store, it had everything a person could think of for an accessory for everyday fashions, evening fashions, swimming fashions, winter fashions, etcetera etcetera like I said everything and also in every colour, it was like a rainbow around the room. Lia and I grabbed a simple necklace with a matching gem to the colour of our dresses. Lia and Tia both got earrings that were a simple chain down with a coloured gem at the end, because of one of the unwritten rules of fashion is halter tops and necklaces don't go together. Then of course we all got wrist bands that again match our dresses, I could always change the colour later if I want. Finally we drove home and crashed to bed tomorrow was Saturday and we would have our hair done for the dinner party tomorrow night. For all the prestigious people both wizard and muggle alike.

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\\//\//\//\//\\//\//\//\//\//\//\

When I woke up the next day, I looked in the mirror to examine my bed head you know from my again tossing and turning. Anyways whilst examining my hair I had noticed that my hair dye was coming out because of the growth in my hair. I put my contacts in but they were killing me so I took them out again and cleaned then once more but I forgot to put them back in. I got dressed for the day and walked downstairs to the breakfast hall where the maid was serving breakfast to Kingsley Shacklebolt or Uncle Kingsley. "Good morning Uncle Kingsley, did you get back early this morning?"

"Late last night actually … um who are you?"

"Sorry, My name is Mia, I am Aunt Jessie's goddaughter and my mother was her twin sister" I introduced myself

"I see well nice to meet you"

"It's a pleasure, Uncle Kingsley"

"Please cal me King"

"Okay, I'll have Waffles with Whipped Cream and Blueberries on the side please" I said to the maid who was coming in the hall to get my order for breakfast. "So King where did you go?"

"I was off on work" he stated simply, he most likely figured I was a muggle for I was related to his wife who was a muggle herself so I decided to clear that up for him

"Well is it hard to work in London and Live in Rome, but I mean Apparating does help too" I said explaining myself further and I even started to ramble a little bit.

"How did you know about that?"

"I am from London myself and I am a witch as well, a muggle-born mind you, sop I have seen you around"

"I see" he said simply I figured he was just raking his brain to figure out where he has seen me before

"Good morning Hun" Jess said as she came into the room she obviously didn't see me for she swooped down on him and gave him a—either a good morning or a hello or you know even it could be both—kiss. "You came in late last night so I didn't get to say hi to you" she explained farther "I took my nieces out shopping yesterday and we were basically dead when we got home"

"I see well I just met your goddaughter"

"Really, when?"

"Hi Jess" I said acknowledging my presence in the hall, she automatically turned red a little obviously blushing for her "kissing" act.

"Oh sorry about that Mia, I didn't see you"

"No Problem" I said and went back to my waffles. As the time went by Gia, Lia Tia and Cia wandered in sleepily for breakfast. They did their introductions with King and then we talked for sometime. By the time we were done that lunch was already being served in the hall.

At about 2 o'clock Uncle Charlie came from America so there were many more greetings and then he and Uncle King went off to do whatever men do with their friends/relatives. At 3 o'clock we were instructed to go to our rooms and take a shower and get out our clothes and everything, so at four the hairdressers could come and do our hair. And right at 4 they came to our respected rooms to do it, I believe each of us had to hairdressers, I had two at least, I had them re-dye my hair and re-streak it, then I had her curl it a little at the bottom I didn't need it really fancy—like Jess wanted us to be—so I went simple.

Once they were done a maid came in to help me with the dress and my make-up I had told her I could do it myself but she insisted she help me under Jess' orders. After that little bit I went to see my cousins and how they looked Lia and Tia had both put their hair up a lot of high curls to match their halter tops it makes them look taller than they were. Gia had hers half up with two curly strand in the front. We talked to each other for a little bit until it was five o'clock then Jess said we were to be ready and out of sight but near the stairs so she could announce us to her friends and the most prestigious people in both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds.

"Everyone may I have your attention please, first off I would like to say thank-you all for coming for is truly an honour especially since this summer is most special for me because all **_four_ **of my nieces are here sharing this experience of a life time together. For those who have been here before my two nieces Gia and Lia, then of course my late twin sister's daughter and my late older brother's daughter have all come together to join us for this night. So please everyone put your hand together for my beautiful nieces and welcome Gia … Lia … Mia … and Tia …" she said as each one of use walked down the stairs at the sound of our names and applause and greeting sounded through the people. After the applause died down Jess cranked up the music and everybody started to dance.

At 6 o'clock roughly the main butler announced that dinner was served and everyone went into the enlargened dining hall to eat. The food of course was all Italian food, a variety of pastas, salads, meats and then of course there was grape wine and butterbeer.

After dinner was done the desert was being brought out, since I wasn't very hungry for dessert I walked out on to the balcony and down the lit up path, tonight I felt a little out of place, I mean normally there would be one of my friends but the only people there that I knew were my cousins, Aunts Jess and Cia and Uncles Char and King. Normally I would have been at Hogwarts with Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati—in other words my friends—here I was all alone Gia, Lia, and Tia all found guys to dance with but not me so I secluded myself like I used to. I sat down on a bench that faced a fountain and I stared at the flowing water, I didn't even look up when I heard someone coming this way.

"Sorry I didn't know anybody was out here, may I sit down?" a boy said, I didn't look at his face but I recognized the voice immediately

"Sure" I said and slid over for him to sit. I should have guessed that her would be here of all people.

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\\//\//\//\//\\//\//\//\//\//\//\

"Sorry about that, I didn't introduce myself formally" he said "My name is Draco Malfoy" he introduced himself "You are Mia right? Madam Jessica's niece?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy I am" I said being kind and formal "How do you know my aunt?"

"Her husband, your uncle Kingsley is a friend of my father's brother in other words my uncle who I am here living with. My father and mother had died earlier this year and I live with them now, my uncle and my cousin/best friend" he explained further I stayed quiet "I explained too much I'll leave then" he said obviously embarrassed

"No its fine, my parents died earlier this year too" I said I needed the company of someone I knew even if it was Malfoy and my long time crush "So how did your parents die?" I asked being purposely oblivious to the fact I knew exactly how they died.

"My father was hit with a disease well more like a curse and died right then and there and my mother died from the fact that she had just lost her husband who she was totally in love with, the doctors said it was a combination of depression and loneliness"

"You mean your father was hit with Avada right?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Well Uncle Kingsley is a pureblood wizard and Aunt Jess is a muggle. My parents are both muggles but I am not, I am a witch, a muggle born mind you but a witch none-the-less"

"Are you really?" he asked almost shocked

"Yes" I said simply

"Did they die in the war then?"

"Yes they did" I said shortly I hated talking about my parents "By your father actually"

"I am so sorry" I said sympathetically

"No you're not, didn't you hear me…your **_father_** killed them"

"I heard you, and I am not like my father at all, I fought on the light side during the war and I even saved a muggleborn like yourself. I mean yeah I used to be like him but when I saw what he actually did I stopped and I finally listened to my mother who always begged with me to not follow him"

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

"Look no mark, all the Death Eaters had one even the spies, and they were all killed"

"Oh and what if I do believe you, but if you knew who I was, you wouldn't be talking to me" I stated as a matter-of-factly as I could

"But, I do know who you are, that is why I am talking to you"

"Yeah who am I then? If you are so smart"

"Hermione Granger" he said simply, I was shocked but I didn't show it "I figured it out when 1, you were shocked that I even said muggleborn because you only ever hear out of my mouth is mudblood 2, my father only killed two people and that was the Grangers he went after you but if you remember I saved you and killed him 3, because you only ever showed your "body" at parties and at night in your pyjamas, I remember it well for we did share a common room our 7th year 4, your eyes, I remember them so well it was the only thing that made me pester you over and over again because like it or not they were so deep that you would stare right into mine every time you would insult me" he finished off "and lastly if I remember correctly you had Dumbledore install a fountain in our common room so you could stare at it when you tried to seclude yourself from the outside world"

"So what does sharing a common room have to do anything?"

"we were partnered for everything Granger, I saw you when you were alone or thought you were anyways, I was with you in projects, I saw you at night, I saw you when you cried non-stop on the day of your aunt and uncle death in America"

"So you were stalking me?"

"No I was observing from afar, and I even saved you for heaven's sake…oh just wait til I tell everyone about this I found Hermione Granger"

I suddenly turned very angry and very "dark" as one could say "You will NOT tell _any_one Draco Malfoy"

"Why not?"

"Because, if you haven't noticed, I don't want to be found"

"Why not?"

"Draco listen, no one ever looked for me, I was down as MIA remember meaning I was missing in action, I lost my memory for two weeks and when I got it back I went to the desk and asked them if anybody had been looking for me, I learned that the only people who looked for me were Gia, Lia, and Tia and of course aunt Cia. None of my friends looked for me in the hospitals or anywhere…"

"That is where you're wrong" he stopped me "we did look for you, the battle ground, that area where I saved you, the muggle hospitals, St Mungo's, everywhere, we couldn't find you we searched for a month after the war"

"I asked the people at the hospital if anyone had come for me they said no"

"Hermione listen to me, we looked hard, Harry had the whole Order looking for you … he still has the whole order looking for you"

"Fine" I said I gave up "thank-you by the way for saving me"

"Your welcome, let's go inside, I can hear your stomach growling" he said simply and got up to leave, and waited for me to follow I grudgingly followed him back to the party held in the honour of my cousins and I. we walked over to the table where there was a lot of bowls of different kinds of gelato (A/N: Italian ice cream) he grabbed us two bowls of cappuccino gelato and we ate in silence.

"Thank-you Draco" I said after we were done our ice-cream, somehow he knew it was my favourite.

"For what the ice-cream?" he asked

"For being everything" I said

"Excuse me?" he asked clearly confused at my statement

"Thank-you for everything, you made me stronger by always 'pestering' me as you out it, you made me smarter because I had to prove to you that muggle borns were just as good as purebloods if not better, your 'pestering' so-to-speak led me to almost getting killed then of course you saved me, it doesn't fit together but it works in a way"

"Your welcome I guess" he said and the DJ announced the last song, it was of course a cliché-like thing with a slow song for all the couples. I could see my cousins with their 'dates' you could say I saw my aunts and uncles dancing and I whole bunch of other people dancing including two people I thought I would never see again let alone dancing together and those people were Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini. Draco asked me to dance and I said sure because this was like having me wish/ crush dream fulfilled and we danced the last dance. When it was all over the people left the last people to leave were Blaise, Ginny, Draco, and Blaise's parents. As they were leaving Draco whispered to me "Don't worry your secret if safe with me" I smiled and they left with Ginny and Blaise looking at him very weirdly but almost like it was the most causal thing in the world.

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\\//\//\//\//\\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Here is the conversation Draco had in the car while driving back to Zabini Manor, (A/N: if you remember Blaise was a Northern Italian which means he has light skin, FYI Southern Italians have darker skin this villa is more middle ward), Mr. and Mrs Zabini had fallen asleep on a couple other seats, the driver had the screen up so the teens could talk privately without being bothered.

"So Draco man, have fun with Mia?" Blaise asked intrigued by his behaviour with the lady's niece.

"Yeah actually, she's muggleborn so we had a lot in common" he said "We had a nice talk and dance"

"Yeah right Draco, you were all over her" Ginny blurted out

"No Ginny, I was not 'all over her', she just told me something that she wants kept quiet" Draco said informatively and to correct Ginny, she always came to the wrong conclusion about things.

"What is it Draco? I love secrets!" Ginny squealed

"Can't say, I promised her I would stay quiet about it because she let it slip, she really didn't want anyone to know especially me" Ginny pouted and laid against Blaise for comfort.

"Really?" Blaise asked with one eye brow up and the other down

"Yes"

"I don't believe you" he said out flatly

"Why?" he asked incredulously

"Because mate, I am your cousin and your best friend and Draco my friend I can tell you are lying" Blaise said truthfully by that point Ginny was asleep

"Are you sure about that, All I know about her is that she herself is from England and her muggle parents died in the war that by the way is how I found out about her muggleborn heritage and that she was sent to America to live with her Aunt"

"That cannot be all Draco Malfoy and I will find out, I know you are keeping something from me and I will find out what it is"

"No I am not, well yes I am but there is no way in hell I am telling you"

"What ever Draco, I will find out"

"Blaise listen I am not telling you"

"Fine then Draco but you must be crushing pretty hard for her to keep a secret for a girl might I add you just met, especially from your best friend" he said in a fake sorrow

"I did not just meet her Blaise" Draco gave in to the fake emotion just to get him to shut up, it was driving him crazy not telling his best friend something and Blaise knew it.

"Really? When did you first meet her?"

"About the same time you did" Draco said without thinking about it

"Yeah so you just met you, Geez what a dolt" Blaise said

"No Blaise, if memory serves me right, it was seven years ago, in Hogwarts"

"What?" Blaise asked looking totally clueless

"Yeah, strange huh?" Draco said still trying to drop the subject but it wasn't working

"Wait Mia (Mee-uh)…Mia (Mee-uh)…Mia (My-uh)…Mione?" his eyes widened at this "Hermione" he said quietly "M.I.A" all Draco could do was nod.

After Draco had sent me the conversation Via Email he apologized profusely. Not of course for not keeping his promise which he did—technically he didn't tell Blaise—but for giving clues to it, and eventually him getting it. Afterwards more of their conversation pursued to Draco making Blaise, swear on his wand that he would not tell a soul until I was ready, especially Ginny. This made me feel a little better. At least now I could talk freely to Blaise as well. During the night I slept roughly, not because of the cold weather but of the fact that I still was nervous I mean yeah a little but not all that much.

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\\//\//\//\//\\//\//\//\//\//\//\

It has now been a week since the party, it's now Saturday again and the Zabini's are coming over to visit Uncle King. Gia, Lia, and Tia everyday this week went out with their respective "boyfriends" of vacation as well as they will be out tonight again it is going to be a triple date for them so I had to stay out of the way. I had even found out that Gia goes girly like Lia and Tia when she is in the arms of guys "ooh way to be fake cuz" I said one day as they were leaving with their "boyfriends" but she didn't hear me. Anyways I felt all alone, so I spent my time reading a book on King Arthur and Merlin especially since I finished my other book a few days ago. This book was from King and Jess' library it was a muggle book and it put a lot of emphasis on the sword Excalibur a.k.a. the sword in the stone.

Anyways I woke and got dressed quickly because they arrived a half hour ago, I magically did my hair into two braids and ran downstairs to the breakfast hall where they all were eating breakfast still. "Good Morning everyone, sorry I am late" I said walking inside calmly and pouring myself some orange juice as they all mumbled Good Morning. Today it was going to be me, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Mr. Zabini, Uncle Charlie and Uncle King in the house. Aunt Jess, Aunt Cia, and Mrs. Zabini were going shopping, as I had already said Gia Lia and Tia were out on their Triple date, yeah at 10:30 in the freaking morning and they were out on a date.

"Mia, be good to my guests, as well Kingsley and Charlie" Jess said like I was a dog or something as her Cia and Mrs. Zabini got up from the table

"No prob bob" I said casually and they left. Kingsley mumbled that he Mr. Zabini and Charlie would be in the lounge and then the three men swept out of the room. "So guys what o you want to do today?"

"Talk" Draco stated I knew exactly what he meant he wanted me to tell Ginny face-to-face. I rolled my eyes at his suggestions but the other two agreed with it so they could get to know me more even though Blaise already knew that I was well me we still really haven't got to talk freely.

"Okay then we can go up to my room, I am sure the men won't mind me bring boys to my room" I said smiling a little; they obviously knew I wasn't going to do anything stupid it was just fun to make the suggestion. We walked all the way up to my very green room, the walls were pine green, the furniture was black and the wood (bed, desk, dressers, shelves etc) was all dark cherry wood. "Different, eh Draco?"

"Yeah definitely not like you at all" Blaise said even though I was talking to Draco.

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\\//\//\//\//\\//\//\//\//\//\//\

We talked a little bit about family and life and you know how it all sucks (A/N: Emo I know) after awhile we were summoned to come get lunch, since I refused to let the maids serve me I stood up to go get the food. "Blaise why don't you help me bring up lunch"

"Sure I guess" he got up and followed me out of the room once we were out of ear shot Blaise turned to me "So what's with the Green Mia?"

"Blaise, Green has always been my favourite colour" I explained to him "and by the way I know that you know who I am Draco emailed you conversation to me well the part where you found out anyway"

"Are you ok with your best friend here though? I haven't told her who you were, me nor Draco have actually, we've kept our promise and besides we figured it would mean more to you if you told her yourself… like today"

"Thank-you Blaise" I said and we finished the walk to go get lunch, on the way back we were silent carrying the trays. When we got to my room we saw both Draco and Ginny reading books. Draco was reading my magical creatures' book and Ginny was reading the King Arthur book. "I see you guys like my books" I said and they both looked up from and saw that lunch was here, it was just soup but it was homemade Chicken noodle so it was good. We sat down at my small table in my room and ate silently, only making a few small comments but both Blaise and Draco were telling me—with their eyes—to tell Ginny. It almost made me cry, I hated having a secret from my best friend (A/N: Sound Familiar). Once lunch was finished I asked Ginny to help me put the dishes away since she helped do them at the Burrow and so I could talk to her.

"Ginny… I have some…thing to tell you" I said slowly

"What is it Mia?"

"First I want you to figure you what my name means… M…I…A…"

"Well it's an acronym for something" she said "normally it is used for umm Missing… In…Action" I nodded "Wait M, I, A," she said sounding it out slowly "Mi…one (o-knee)" she said making a word out of it she was getting it "Mione…hahmione" she said completely gibberish "Hermione." She finished proud of herself "Wait Hermione?" she asked and I nodded slowly and unfortunately for my ears she screamed a Parkinson scream (very loud high-pitch kind of mousey) "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I can't really bring myself to say it, and I thought none of you cared"

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"I last my memory after the war, and when I got it back, I asked the nurse warden lady if anybody has came and asked for Hermione Granger, so basically I assumed the worst and fled, I was finally brought to my senses when Draco told me the actual story at the party, then Draco accidentally told Blaise and all through the silent lunch they have been telling me with their eyes mind you to tell you, so I did, I hope you aren't mad, but I would understand if you were"

"Mad!? Why would I be mad? I have my best friend back and I have no more secrets life is great"

"Oh good because I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you anymore than I did"

"I am fine really I am, I am just glad you are not dead and that you are no longer Missing in Action"

"Well technically until I go back to England I am"

"Well then what are you waiting for?"

"Gin"

"What"

"Let's Go back upstairs" I said and we did our conversation did go smoothly from then on knowing there were no secrets between us four. That night at dinner I announced that I was going back home, I then moved on to tell Kingsley who I actually was and why I was in hiding. He in turn told me that his only assignment from the Order was to find me and that I had been right under his nose the whole time. He then owled an owl to the ministry to say that his mission was completed and that Hermione Granger was found at last.

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\\//\//\//\//\\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Later that week Harry, Lavender, Ron, Luna, Blaise, Ginny, Draco and I returned to the one place I ran from and the one that place I needed to be—my burned down house—but I was with newfound friends (Draco and Blaise) and old friends we were able to search around the house for a box that had a spell on it. To them it was just an old cardboard box but to me it was my hope chest, it held my most precious items, one was a picture of my mother her two sisters and her brother, another picture was my parents' wedding photo, as well as my grandmother's locket that will never open for it was magically sealed for some strange reason—even though they were muggles—that I had received from my uncle, in there as well was a simple diamond ring from my other muggle grandmother, it was worth millions of dollars if I ever wanted to sell it but to me it was worth so much more than that. Oh and I have also forgotten my very first Hogwarts letter, the letter that had changed my life forever.

I got back into Draco's car with everyone else after my box was safely tucked away in the trunk. It was surprising that we could fit eight people into a six-seater car we were squished but perfect all the same. As the car was put into gear one single tear rolled down my cheek as we turned the corner, my house was gone, family was remade, and I don't think that my life has ever been netter and you know a perfect boyfriend is just the icing on top. It's been 3 months since that day and Draco and I have never been happier, we are even expecting a baby in 6months though I haven't told him yet, that will be his surprise tonight.

The End

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\\//\//\//\//\\//\//\//\//\//\//\

So how do you like it? Is it worth updating? Please review and tell me. You know it's that bluish purple button down in the corner there. I have decided that because I have been getting a lot of hits that I would update. But please I would like to know how I am doing and I would love to here your opinions about how i write i love getting constructive criticism and flames are helpful to people


End file.
